lovelyverse_xmen_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Atiya Boyce
Atiya is a Character in the Lovelyverse Universe, She first appears in the Next Generation topic in the Equallity or Tyranny Forum. Appearance: Atiya is a small caucasian girl with her fathers brown hair and her mothers topaz coloured eyes. Her hair is curly and quite often described as unruly. She loves to wear dresses and arabian style robes. For training sessions Atiya wears sweatpants and a tank or for outside sessions she wears Jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Personality: Atiya is extremely shy and sensitive. She usually hides near one of her parents or big brother, don't be fooled though. This little girl is extremely dangerous and should always be aproached with caution. Biography: Early Life: Adeline went into Labour on New Years Eve in the middle of Times Square, She was rushed to a hospital with Simon and Byron in tow. Atiya was born on New years eve at 1 second past midnight, being the official first child of the year 2023. Alain DuBois had been close by and had come over at the hospital to welcome his latest godchild into the world. After staying at the hospital for a few days Atiya and her family returned to the brotherhood Base and Atiya grew up there Quitely. She is particularly close to her Parents, Brother and her adopted Grandfather Sheng Li Wang. Meet the DuBois: At the age of 5 Atiya met the DuBois family at the family home, she was welcomed into the family immediatly and got along splendidly with some of the younger kids. Her uncle Alain saw her for the first time since her birth and was pleasantly surprised by her growth, both in size and in beauty. Atiya's mutation manifested during their stay there and caused some minor trouble. She tried to run away when she accidentilly hurt Nina DuBois and thought the family would shun her now. Not wanting to face that, she tried running away. She was quickly found by Jun and Amaris, Alains lovers and was brought back to the home. From that day on Atiya has taken a liking to Amaris and calls her Auntie. A Devil in disguise, The outside angel: Atiya is often described as the Brotherhoods little angel, both in appearance and personality. The truth however, is so very far from that... It's scary. Atiya knows how to brew several undetectable poisons and knows how to wield a dagger with an alarming skill. Deep inside the little angel lurks a devil, waiting to come out. Powers and Abilities: Power Sensing: Atiya can detect the powers of other mutants and tell the mutant class as well. Omni-Linguism: Atiya can understand and speak any language she sees or hears, this includes computer codes and xenolinguistics, or the ability to speak to Aliens. She can decipher and understand sign language when she sees it and has no trouble understanding even the most primitive of languages. Limitations: Atiya can not talk to Animals or plants. Superhuman Mentallity: Atiya has the brain capacity of at least 5 supercomputers, meaning she is highly intelligent. Technology holds no secrets for her and she has a photographic memory. She is also very intelligent in the study of the human body, it hold no secrets for her and she could perform a surgery succesfully if she had to. She could solve complex language and mathematical codes from the age of 5 and has completed quantum physics at Harvard University. She has also completed Chemistry courses at University Level. Limitations: Atiya can get really bad headaches if she tries to learn to much at once. Energy Conversion: Atiya can absorb any type of Energy and convert it into a new energy such as: *Electricity *Fire *Heat *Light *Nuclear energy *Radiation *Raw Energy Weapons: *Daggers *Poison Trivia: *Atiya's best friend is Akira *She's scared of Jade, because she didn't like Atiya's and Sheng Li's relationship *Atiya loves to sing but is to shy to do so *She is a real manipulator and knows how to wind any adult around her little finger. Atiya 4.jpg|Atiya age 5, trying to run away Atiya 2.jpg|Atiya age 10 Atiya 1.jpg|Atiya age 12 Atiya 3.jpg|Atiya age 16 07849.jpg|Byron, Atiya's older Brother Trey-trey-songz-20335631-1200-873.jpg|Atiya's Godfather Alain Tamina-prince-of-persia-the-sands-of-time-21031882-900-1230.jpg|Adeline, Atiya's Mother Male celebrity jared leto hairstyle 1.jpg|Simon, Atiya's father Rae teenager.jpg|Rae, Atiya's younger sister Johnathan Teenager.jpg|Johnathan, Atiya's younger brother Category:Character Category:The Next Generation